The Horror Project
The Horror Project Bridgette, and Beth discuss how they feel about Cody. As Bridgette sasy he's sweet, Beth says she can't choose between Cody and Harold. Cody then walks in and tells Beth that he's going with Ezekiel. In the other cabin Duncan and Noah explain the rules of the alliance. Noah then reminds him of the deal and then Duncan sighs in annoyance. Chris tells the challenge and decides to have a scare-thon at the end for a bonus challenge. Ezekiel tells Beth that he'll try not to fail this time. Beth then thanks him and turns away. Izzy and Bridgette talk to each other and both decide out of Justin and Ezekiel. In the confessionals Ezekiel admits that even though his teammates like him, they won't hesitate to boot him off. Cody starts flirting with Gwen but Duncan takes the spotlight from him and Gwen doesn't seem to mind. Lindsay asks Noah who should be the cereal killer. Noah replied with Gwen that Duncan has to be the killer. Lindsay then said that it was brilliant. Duncan stated in the confessional that his teammates can be untrustworthy and he knows better than completely trust Noah. Duncan though thinks he can trust Gwen. During the first part of the challenge, Duncan easily scares Lindsay through threat. Though things don't go the smae for Justin and Izzy. In the pod Duncan failed to scare Gwen and they chat a bit. Cody then states in the confessional that he likes Duncan, but with him in the competition, he's hogging the spotlight for Gwen. Justin then threatens Beth making her scream. Though she seemed to be mad at Justin for doing so. Everyone got a five minute break before the final challenge. Duncan and Gwen discussed things they only liked so Cody found it hard to beat Duncan in round 2. Noah then explains to Ezekiel that Justin has no talent. Justin then manipulates Beth and Bridgette into eating his bad food that Chef made. Ezekiel then asked for Justin's help. But Jusitn ignored him. Then the Grips had to scare the Gaffers. Duncan said he would never be scared. Lindsay saw the ghost meter put on high (courtesy of Cody's plan). Gwen then clinges onto Duncan as Noah watches from affar in awkwardness. Beth then scares the living daylights out of Noah and he runs off screaming. Beth then says that she has been captured. Gwen questions her while Duncan found Bridgette, Cody, Justin, and Izzy. Ezekiel then scared Gwen and Duncan with his creepy made up language. Cody high-fives him and they are dclared the winners. At the elimination Chris said that a camper paid Chris to vote any Gaffer off. Duncan, Lindsay and Gwen glare at Chris. Noah almost dozes off. Chris gives Guilded Chris' to Noah, Duncan, and Lindsay. Gwen and everybody else is shocked. Izzy then said that he paid Chris to do this but she did not know who would be out. Izzy then cries in shame. Noah, Justin, and Ezekiel smile as Gwen leaves. Though Duncan and Cody walk with her as she leaves. She wishes both luck but they both fight over who got the most luck from her. Bridgette then cries with Beth and Cody. Duncan and Lindsay just goes to their cabins. Noah, Ezekiel, and Justin signs the show off. ''Second Heading'' Season 2, Episode 9